Disc brake rotors are used in the automobile and motorcycle field. Reduction of abrasion and thermal deformation has always been a challenge for disc brake rotors.
In the automobile industry, an inner hat rotor is known to reduce thermal deformation of a disc brake rotor that is formed from cast iron. However, the inner hat rotor increases the weight of the brake rotor.
A floating rotor is known as a disc brake rotor for a motorcycle. However, the floating rotor includes a floating support structure that adds weight to the disc brake rotor and increases vibration and noise of the rotor.
In the bicycle industry, bicycle disc brake systems are under development. For example, US 2013/168193 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a bicycle disc brake rotor including cooling fins. The cooling fins increase the heat radiation capacity of the bicycle disc brake rotor.